The present invention relates generally to a new and efficient apparatus for dispersing food over an area in order to feed an organism.
The construction and particular functionality of feeding apparatuses is quite replete with variations, as is evident, for example, by the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ Cupples 2,243,896 06/03/41 Jarvis 3,113,556 12/10/63 Rack 3,688,743 09/05/72 Dils, Jr. et al. 3,786,784 01/22/74 Fillion 4,027,627 06/07/77 Goguel 4,235,198 11/25/80 Muller 4,237,820 12/09/80 Lowry, Jr. 4,372,252 02/08/83 Olson et al. 4,429,660 02/07/84 Wensman et al. 4,492,182 01/08/85 Sapp 4,526,134 07/02/85 ______________________________________
These apparatuses supply organisms, such as poultry, fish, and other livestock, with food automatically, at predetermined times and at predetermined rates. This leads to greater efficiency of the farm, and also results in reduced operating costs because a plurality of people do not have to be employed to feed the organisms. Use of the apparatus also sometimes leads to a more standardized product.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel and efficient feeding apparatus which is especially suitable for fish, and also with many other organisms.